Welcome!
RP Greetings, traveler. You have journeyed far, and I hope that here you will at last find rest. You have reached the city of the Faenrim, the Radiant Ones. Ruled by the Council of Mages, this island in the clouds is a sanctuary from darkness and evil. We are a peaceful people and welcome all who come as such. We cannot guarantee your safety, but we will stand firm and never succumb to corruption. Whether you settle here and begin a new life or whether the winds of fate lead you elsewhere, I wish you well on your journey. :May you find peace within and without. :May your path be clear and your will firm. :May you find that which you truly seek. ''-Southwind, High Mage of Faenrim'' ---- Here are some things you should know about our faction if you want to join: (non-RP) Joining *Faenrim is not an open faction—you'll need an invitation from one of our officers, but we accept most everybody. Just /msg an officer in-game and ask to join. *No donation is needed to join, but donations may have an effect on faction officer selection. *For a map of the faction, click here. Permisions *Member build is enabled, but you will be given sole permissions for your own house. *When an officer is on, you can ask for a house plot in the city. *You can also request a specific chunk via in-game mail. (/mail send southw3i3n3d may I have chunk ##,##?) (get the chunk number with /f map) *You will be granted sole access to your own house. (faction officers will still have access) Building *Do NOT build a house in public faction space or wilderness near the faction. *You may build in public spaces where you have access if it adds something to the city or roleplay. *Do NOT make ANY private signs except on chests. (you will have sole access to your own land) *Do NOT make any chest shops in public faction land. (you may have shops in your house) *House plots are a full 16x16 chunk, which includes any yard space—do NOT build outside of this space. *Do not begin your house until you have been givin a chunk by an officer. *Please build no higher than 16 blocks above ground and no deeper than about 8 blocks down. (you can dig deeper for mines, etc., but below y=112 is public domain and may be used for sewers and such) *Faenrim has a building code—All houses must be built in this style, but there's still a lot of room for creativity with material choices and design. *A faction officer (probably Southwind or Justin) will work with you to design your house in the faction's style. *At any time, the faction may have a number of unoccupied houses. Instead of designing a new house, you may choose to live in one of these instead. You can also use any of these as the base for your new design. Rules *At all times respect faction officers, other members, allies, neutrals, and even enemies. *Do NOT provoke other players or factions to declare war—no PVP except in self-defense or in an arena. *If you leave the faction, PLEASE remove all shops and private chests from your house. Roleplay *Please leave global chat (/ch leave g) and focus on say (s:) while roleplaying. *Please create and maintain a character page here. Promotion *This is the list of ranks in our faction and how to attain them: :Citizen - Members who choose not to train as mages. :: Requirements: 3+ days in faction. :¤Officer - Trusted members will be given additional permisions. :: Requirements: 3+ days in faction, reccomendation of officer, approval of council. :Apprentice - Anyone who wants to start on the path to becoming a mage will be given this rank. :: Requirements: Request of player, 3+ days in faction. :¤Apprentice - An apprentice can also become an officer, retaining their title but gaining a star. :: Requirements: Apprentice, Officer. :Adept - An apprentice with sufficient skill will be given this title. :: Requirements: Apprentice, 500+ total McMMO skill. :¤Adept - Should be pretty clear. :: Requirements: Adept, Officer. :¤¤Master - An adept who has completed the training will attain the rank of Master and be admitted to the High Council, an honor signified by two additional stars. :: Requirements: Apprentice, 1000+ total McMMO skill. :¤¤¤Mage - This rank signifies dedication to the faction and a high level of skill. :: Requirements: Master, Officer. :¤¤¤High Mage - That's me, the council leader. :) :: Requirements: Master, Faction Owner. *For RP purposes, a minimum total McMMO skill of 1000 is requred for "Master" status. (check your skills 'here 'or ingame with /mcstats) *Officers will be selected by the council as a whole, primaraly based on loyalty, time online, contribution to the faction, and roleplay. *If you do not qualify as a Master, you will be given an intermediate position while you train your skills. Category:Faenrim